


Tooth

by grainyangel



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Teeth, and mention of blood but its like extremely minor, broken teeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainyangel/pseuds/grainyangel
Summary: TK chipped a tooth, Nolan thinks it's hot
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Comments: 8
Kudos: 149





	Tooth

**Author's Note:**

> like, he chipped a tooth do I really need to say more???? TK chipped tooth like he chipped tooth
> 
> this has not been beta-read everything happened very quickly happy tkooth day everybody

Nolan was having a good day, he’d had a pretty good week actually. He’d been at the rink for most of the games even though he wasn’t anywhere close to playing. He'd been there for this one. Watched from the box. Fist bumped the guys after when they were all shuffling into the room. A shutout loss. At least Tampa only got one. Whatever. Move on. Nolan couldn’t really find it in himself to get upset about it. He was distracted. 

In hockey you saw guys with fucked up teeth all the time. Some guys in the league barely had any left at all, like, comically few teeth left. Bloody mouths weren’t rare to see. Teams had dentists on call for a reason. Plenty of guys on his own team missing a couple. It looked cool as hell if Nolan was being honest. That was what a real hockey guy looked like. He got why G had gotten his fixed, with the wedding and that, but the single front tooth look was iconic, like, come on! 

Nolan himself had taken a few knocks to the mouth over the years, and it always hurt like all fuck, but his own teeth were all still intact, knock on wood. 

He hadn’t see it right away. He was too far away to catch it all. He saw the collision, the stick. That TK went down, that his hands went to his face, and that it took him a little while to get back up. 

Nolan saw TK feel his mouth. He hadn’t seen blood on the ice, and TK kept feeling his teeth, but he wasn’t doubled over in pain or anything like that as he skated to the bench. Could have been a false alarm. TK had gotten back up and Shattenkirk served his penalty, the shitbag. 

Nolan saw it after the game though, in the room, when TK grimaced at him. 

TK had this face he did sometimes after a loss. Well, he had a couple of faces. There was the no expression look, there was the pissed off indignant look, and then there was this look. The look like it was almost funny, like it was a joke but a cruel one, one he was playing on everyone. This face said _yeah, it’s on me, I lost us this one, what are you gonna do about it?_ It said, _it’s my fault, isn’t that hilarious?_

And the broken half tooth made him look messed up. Messed with. 

Nolan huffed. Typical TK. So dramatic. Nolan didn’t think too hard about what a difference he could have made if he could just be out there with them. Sometimes he did, but not when TK had this face on. Only one could wallow at a time. 

TK bared his teeth like an animal. That’s how Nolan saw. Almost the entire bottom half of his front tooth gone. It looked kind of sharp like you could cut your tongue on it if you weren’t careful. And that tooth wasn’t in the mouth of a careful person, Nolan knew as much.

All things considered it was actually almost more surprising that it had taken this long. TK seemed to inspire in most guys, a desire to knock his teeth out. Nolan included. But as far as Nolan could figure, this one hadn’t even been intentional. Funny that. 

“He got you, eh.”

“Sure fuckin’ did,” TK grumbled.

Nolan hung around while the guys got changed. The mood in the room was kind of tense. Nobody liked losing. But it wasn’t the worst it’d ever been. Far from it. Nobody was going to be down about this one in the morning. Not even TK, not if Nolan had anything to say about it.

-

“Looks kinda good.”

“Whatever.”

“Seriously,” Nolan said. “I mean it.” 

Nolan didn’t give TK many compliments to his face, and when he did it was usually to fuck with him. He sort of hoped TK thought that was what he was doing now as well. He also sort of hoped he believed him.

“You almost look tough now.”

“Hah-hah. Fuck you.”

“Kinda can’t believe someone didn’t knock it out sooner.”

“It’s not even out, just chipped.”

“Gonna pull a G? Get it fixed?”

“I dunno. Haven’t decided yet. It’s kinda sharp.”

“You cut yourself on it?”

“No.”

TK was pressing the pad of his thumb against it. Nolan wanted to make a joke, he thought of several but couldn’t decide which one. They’d walked together to TK’s car. TK seemed to realize this only as they stood in front of it.

“Didn’t you come here with Hayesy?” he asked.

“Why? You busy?”

“No.”

“Then I’m coming.” Not a question.

TK would tell Nolan to fuck off if he really didn’t want company. TK didn’t say anything. He just unlocked his car and walked around to the driver’s side. Nolan got into the passenger seat.

TK started the engine and the heat came on immediately. Felt amazing. It was freezing outside. TK pulled out of the lot. 

“I miss driving,” Nolan said.

“Hm.”

“Can I put some music on?”

“Sure.”

Nolan did. TK didn’t say anything about the song choice. 

“You know what I think?”

TK looked over at Nolan for just a second, then back to the road.

“What?” he said.

“I think it’s kinda hot.” 

“What is?” TK asked. 

Nolan was pretty sure he knew exactly what he was referring to. Nolan was in a good mood though, for some reason. He could humor him, this once.

“The whole broken tooth look. It’s hot. It’s, like, really sexy. And it suits you. Makes you look like a real gritty bastard.”

“Patty…”

“Of course it’s not a whole missing tooth. Whew! That would have been–”

“Patty, seriously. I’m driving.”

“I’m not.” Nolan leaned against the window as much as he could while still wearing his seatbelt, just to be facing TK. “Can I see it?”

TK glared at him again, just out of the corner of his eye. Then he bared his teeth to him, turned his head a little without taking his eyes off the road. Nolan twisted in his seat to see.

“Sick.”

“It’s just a tooth,” TK said, but Patty could tell from the twitch at the corner of his mouth, and the tone of his voice that he was coming back to him.

“Makes you wanna touch it, kinda,” Nolan said. He didn’t mean for it to sound like a question, and it didn’t really. More like a suggestion maybe.

TK was quiet for a second. Then he said: “Not now.”

“Okay.”

Nolan could wait. He’d just sit there and watch TK. Maybe smirk at him. Fuck with him. Watch him.

TK was growing out his shitty beard, and he’d gotten a haircut at the beginning of the season but bit was getting pretty long again. Not as long as Nolan’s had been though. 

It was dark out by now. The lights of the city were bright. The lights from the other cars were bright. 

TK had a small mouth. Small nose too. Small eyes. His entire face was kind of small. Small and sharp. Pointy, somehow. His nose and his mouth and his eyebrows too. Pointy face. And his teeth were already kind of crooked. It fit in perfectly that one should be chipped too. 

TK’s hair was still wet from the postgame shower. Nolan watched him lift an eyebrow without looking over.

“Yeah, take it all in, bud,” TK said coyly. 

“Oh, I am,” Nolan said. And he was. Nolan couldn’t tell if TK was blushing or anything like that, but he noticed that his eyes were fixed on the road, and his hands were tight on the wheel. 

Nolan grinned. 

“Show me again,” he said. TK did. 

-

Nolan still had a key to TK’s place. Nolan might have moved out of the building, but TK hadn’t asked for it back and Nolan hadn’t offered.

He walked a few paces ahead of TK and unlocked the door and went inside. 

Nolan threw his jacket on the first surface he saw and walked to the kitchen. He opened TK’s fridge and looked into it without really looking for anything. 

“Did you even tell Kev where you are?” TK asked, coming in behind him

“I texted him in the car.”

TK leaned against the kitchen counter next to Nolan. 

After a moment he asked: “find whatcha looking for, bud?” 

Nolan took something off a shelf and inspected it but managed to not read a single word on the label. He didn’t care, he was just making TK wait, because making TK wait was one of the most delicious things Nolan could think of. Nolan put the bottle back and finally shut the fridge door.

In a couple of short steps he was right in front of TK, and with his hips, Nolan pressed TK back against the counter, trapping him there. The second most delicious thing Nolan knew was reminding TK how much taller Nolan was than him.

Per habit, TK put his arms around Nolan’s waist.

“Hi,” Nolan said.

“Hey,” TK said.

“Can I touch it?”

“You’re such a freak,” TK said. Then he opened his mouth in a wide smile like the Alice in Wonderland cat, Nolan didn’t remember its name. TK pressed the tip of his tongue against the tooth for a second and then pulled his tongue back to let Nolan have at it. 

Nolan pressed the pad of his index finger against the broken edge.

“Sharp,” he said.

“Told you,” said TK. 

TK let go of Nolan’s middle in order to put his hands on the edge of the counter and lift himself up so he was sitting on it. Closer to Nolan’s eye level this way. TK spread his knees to let Nolan in between his legs and Nolan pressed in closer. Nolan took a deep breath, smelling TK, hummed with satisfaction. This was nice.

Next, he kissed TK, or TK kissed him. They were kissing and Nolan was completely obsessed with the way the inside of TK’s mouth tasted. He rearranged the list in his mind: _this_ was actually the most delicious thing he could think of in the whole entire world.

Nolan felt a pinch on the inside of his lip and tasted salt the same instant.

“Ow!”

“What?”

“You cut me!”

“What?”

“Your tooth. It cut me.”

“Sorry.”

“Look.”

Nolan didn’t know what the inside of his lip looked like, it could hardly be all that serious, but nonetheless he pulled on it to show TK.

“Princess. S’nothing there.”

“It’s bleeding!”

“Barely.”

“I tasted blood.”

“Well come here, you baby, and I’ll tell you if it’s bleeding or not.”

Cracking a smile, Nolan leaned back into the kiss. 

He licked the broken tooth with the tip of his tongue, felt the sharp edge again. TK reach up and around Nolan’s head to wrap his arms around his neck, and sucked Nolan’s bottom lip into his mouth. 

“Ow, fuck! Did you just bite me on purpose?”

TK was grinning like a maniac. It was completely infectious.

“Jesus, who’s the freak now?” Nolan asked, the taste of salt returning.

“Still you,” TK said but pulled Nolan down to kiss it better.

-

“Don’t fix it,” Nolan said in the dark. It was later, they were in TK’s bed. Nolan’s knee was caught between TK’s warm thighs. 

“No?”

“Nah.” 

They were face to face. Nolan was drawing invisible patterns on TK’s chest. TK always slept shirtless when they slept together, probably when they didn’t too. His skin was warm. Everything about him warm. So warm it made Nolan’s cheeks turn bright pink, his ears too. It made him sweat. 

“You like that?” TK said, and Nolan didn’t say anything but at this point he was quite sure he didn’t have to. Nolan had his back to the window, and no one had thought to close the curtains, so in the soft, pale moonlight, Nolan saw TK’s smile widen. “You really like it, huh?”

“Don’t get it fixed,” said Nolan.

“I’ll think about it,” said TK.


End file.
